The Trial of Betty Director
by Taliesin The Eternal Bard
Summary: Four years ago undercover agent of Global Justice Sheridan Goodman was able to shut down a Terrorist Training camp, with the Help of Kim Possible. In the face of dwindling enrollment to fill the ranks Betty Directors trying to make Jack Henches planes for a super solder a reality. What will is cost her?
1. Kim's Last Mission

2014 Middleton Colorado Sinjin, Saint John and his bother Stringfellow Hawke sit outside the childhood homed of Kim Possible turning to face his bother Sinjin said, "String... you sure this is the place"

In a Semi gravely voice Stringfellow told his brother, "Yea... I'm sure, its just as Kim described it"

Stepping out of the Jeep, Stringfellow said, "Come on Sinjin"

No sooner had Sinjin knocked on the door then an older version of Kim opened the door stating, "May I help you?"

"No... I thought you should know something" Sinjin stated.

"Oh whats that" Anne asked.

"If it were not for Kim... I would still be in a prison camp in Laos" Sinjin told her.

It was at this point Stringfellow stated, "What I am about to tell you, you can't tell anyone"

"In that case can we wait until I can gather the rest of my family" Anne called out, "Boys... James, living-room now"

Within moments a man in his middle late forties and a set and twin boys in the early teens can scrambling into the room.

Stringfellow looked at the Possible family gazing at the boys he said, "What I am about to tell you is classified above top secret"

"I was the last armature client Kim had" Stringfellow told them, "I asked her to find my brother in Laos... officially all prisoners were given back at the end of the war"

The entire family listened to the story in stunned silence, they knew Kim helped people but to meet the people Kim helped and hear the story behind the story was to say the least emotional.

"I flew her in to Laos myself" Stringfellow told them.

Jim stated, "To bad she quit being a hero"

Looking at the teenager Stringfellow said, "Trust me kid... you sister didn't stop being a hero,.."

Tim spoke up asking, "What does that mean?"

"It means she stooped taking credit for it" Stringfellow stated, "I'm sorry but that all I can tell you"

That got the twins thinking Tim said, "Wait a minute... Kim lived in Dam Neck Virginia"

Then Jim said, "Thats where the..."

James cut his son off as soon as he realized where the conversation was going as he said, "Boys... leave it alone"

Taking a pen from his pocket James wrote (SAD) only to have Stringfellow nod in agreement.

The twins looked at their father with the same question on there face only to have James say, "The world doesn't need to and will never know what Kim has done but she was still saving the world"

* * *

Elsewhere, in the Alaskan Yukon at a cabin two women started getting ready for the day. Kim looked at Sheridan and said, "We really need to start thinking about new last names…"

Sheridan looked at Kim with worry lines creasing her forehead as a slow steady knot formed at the bridge of her nose and in a breathy exasperated tone asked, "What's the hurry!"

"For one thing we need to establish new identity's… we don't exist as far as the rest of the world knows"

Smirking Sheridan asked sarcastically, "And that's a bad thing… why?"

"It's not… but it would help when we reach our new home..." Kim said offhandedly.

"Oh… where's that?" Sheridan asked quizzically.

Giving Sheridan her patented smirk right back Kim said, "Corsica!"

A broad smile came over Sheridan's face as she said, "Nice beaches… good food"

"I'm looking at Private Villa's for sale…"

Typing away at her keyboard Kim said, "Have a look… it's in Northern Corsica!"

Sheridan took a seat next to Kim and started to read

Villa Charley is a superb stone house for sale in Calvi, situated in a quiet residential area with superb views over the citadel and the sea, and a private pool. Outside, there are two terraces; one 11m x 2m facing towards the Revellata peninsula (west coast) and the other 8m x 4m overlooking the pool. The house is set within gardens/wooded grounds covering 1800m2. Villa Charley is arranged over two levels and offers a large open plan living room with lovely views, an American style kitchen, two en-suite bedrooms and a mezzanine with a further bedroom/bathroom. Villa Charley has been fitted with cast iron radiators for the central heating. Villa Charley also has a new roof and possibility to extend the property subject to the correct permissions.

Placing her hand over Kim's Sheridan moved the pointer over the buy button and hit Buy.

"Getting back to the names…" Kim said, "I'm thinking Fraser for myself!"

"Someone's been watching far too much Outlander!" Sheridan stated sarcastically quirking an eyebrow at Kim.

"What…" Kim said raking her hand through her lush red hair telling Sheridan offhandedly, "It's not as if I can't pull it off"

Looking at Sheridan Kim said confidently, "Given your skin tone… I'm thinking either Greek or maybe Italian."

* * *

Meanwhile at UN Headquarters on the East side of Manhattan in New York, Betty Director and Michael Coldsmith Briggs III were in a heated debate over fate of one Sheridan Goodman AKA Shego.

"Betty…" Michael stated flatly, "Sheridan Goodman is dead I've been telling you that for the last four years"

"Then I want to see the body" Betty demanded coldly.

Raising his brow Michael stated matter of factly, "You do know the fire exceeded 2750 degrees… right?"

"Rather convenient" Betty spat, "I want to see the body or I want my agent back"

Michael shook his head telling Betty, "If you keep looking you might as well put the gun to Kim's head and pull the trigger"

"Is it Shego you want or her DNA… she told me how you blackmailed her into becoming an Agent… She also told me about your super soldier plans"

Betty spat, "Shego didn't have the clearance… I made sure of that"

"Kim found out about them and told Sheridan" Michael told Betty in a voice with a menacing undertone" Reaching into his briefcase Michael produced a file marked Global Justice above top secret.

Betty started flipping through the file and there it was in black and white where all her plans asking him, "How did you get that?"

Raising his brow Michael asked, "You do remember what SAD does… don't you Betty"

"Just in case you're thinking of destroying that file it's not the only copy" Michael told her.

Giving Archangel a sideways glance Betty said, "Kim has to answer for those false orders"

"Forget the human right violations" Michael stated coldly, "This would be the end of GJ"

With a light chuckle Michael said in a gravely tenor, "Betty, even if I knew where Kim was… putting her on trial would mean all of this comes out in the open!"

Archangel had her and she knew it all Betty could to was glare at him and try to bore holes through his skull, Michael Coldsmith Briggs III stated offhandedly, "Check-mate"

As Michael turned to leave he stated coldly. "If one more request lands on my desk, the security council gets a copy of that file Betty"

Betty stood there fists balled tightly as she fumed

* * *

Back in the Alaskan tundra in a cabin Sheridan looks through a series of surnames saying in a silvery tone, "I like this one…" Pointing to the name Dela-fuente

Reading the name Kim stated, "Sheridan Dela-Fuente it is… My French girlfriend of Spanish decent…"

"Sheridan… theirs something you should know about Betty, like Jack Hench, she had her own plans to create super soldiers and your DNA was the key…" Kim told her softly.

Looking at the expression on Sheridan's face Kim said, "Not to worry… I forged orders from Betty to have all Bio samples and research destroyed… digital and hardcopy"

Two days later Ted Stevens Anchorage International Airport, southwest of downtown Anchorage, Kim and Sheridan are about to board a private charter flight when two teens come running down the airport screaming, "It's Kim… I knew she wasn't dead"

Both girls started jumping up and down on the spot stating, "I knew Kim Possible wasn't dead"

Fortunately Kim had a cover story already at her fingertips as one of the girls asked, "Who are you going to rescue…"

"Girls…" Kim said, "I know I look like the real Kim Possible but I am a look alike actor, my name is Kim Fraser" Pulling out a driver's license and passport with the same name.

The brunette looked at her friend and stated offhandedly, "I told you there was an explanation… If Kim Possible was alive how come no one's seen her since she graduated high school?"

"I was so sure" the blonde girl said sadly.

"Why was she pulling a Howard Hughes… where was she from graduation till her funeral…" The brunette ranted.

As both girls debated both Kim and Sheridan took the opportunity to slip away walking out to the tarmac

"Sheridan" Kim Said, "I requested the jet have a bed for sleeping and other things"


	2. Truth

Two days later off the northern coast of Corsica Kim Fraser is set to sign the final document of sale from the relater. Snaking her arm round Sheridan, Kim pulled her close. Sheridan started thinking to herself; _did Kim forget this whole lesbian lover thing is a cover story?_

Sheridan reached down with her right hand grabbing a handful Kim's left but cheek giving it a squeeze.

To Sheridan's surprise Kim didn't even flinch, as a matter of fact Kim pressed her but into Sheridan's hand even deeper

With a final stroke of the pen Kim took ownership of the Villa itself.

Turning to face Sheridan, Kim handed her a manila envelope with her name on it. Kim told Sheridan in a light silvery tone "It's your new Identity"

Sheridan dumped the contents on the table and read the name.

Sheridan Dela-fuente- Fraser

Sheridan looked at Kim across the table and quirked her brow speculatively at Kim saying abruptly, "Not that I mind… but a girl likes to be asked princess"

"If I did" Sheridan "I want it to be in a church"

Right there in the middle of the kitchen Kim took a knee and produced a-small velvet covered box and opened it. In the box was a ring with a combination of ruby's and emeralds. The ruby's encircled a single emerald.

Looking up into Sheridan's face Kim said in a soft voice with an undertone of full of emotion, "I told you four years ago you're not a one night stand… not to me!"

Slowly Kim slipped the ring on Sheridan's left hand.

"Would The Cathedral of the Assumption in Ajaccio, Corsica, France due?" Kim asked softly.

Leaning in Kim gave Sheridan a soft sensual kiss on the lips letting it melt into sucking on Sheridan's lower lip. Moaning as she broke the kiss Sheridan stated, "That was some kiss"

"That was a thank you" Kim told Sheridan in a smoky tone of voice.

_Mama you must be watching over me…_ Sheridan thought as she felt a shiver run down her spine

Kim Stood as Sheridan produced the mate to the ring Kim just gave her, the only variation in the setting itself is reversed.

"Kim" Sheridan said as tears started running down her face, "The last thing my papa told me before we said goodbye for the last time was to follow your heart"

Kim was about to embrace Sheridan when Sheridan waved her off and said in a breathy voice, "If I don't say this now I may never say it"

Without taking her eyes off the ring Sheridan stated, "I know we started this as a cover story… but somewhere in the middle of all of this I began to realize… I care… about… you"

* * *

Moments later taking a breath Sheridan stated matter of factly, "At first I wanted to protect you from the dangers of being a hero… hell at one point I tried to discourage you…"

Finally looking up Sheridan saw the expression on Kim face silently asking why. Cupping Kim's cheek Sheridan told her in a sincere undertone, "At the time I didn't want to see you get chewed up and spit out, Betty and GJ uses people then they throw them away"

Taking Kim hand, Sheridan gave it a gentle squeeze, that's when Sheridan told Kim, "Once I realized that discouraging you wasn't a possibility I decided to use our fights to train you the right way"

The expression on Kim's face was shock, as Sheridan continued telling Kim, "I was surprised at how well you were trained to start with"

"Nana Possible trained me" was all Kim stated, thinking things over she said, "I think she knows Archangel"

"Princess" Sheridan said flatly in a toneless voice, "That would mean"

"It would mean I followed in her footsteps when I became a spy" Kim said offhandedly.


	3. Honeymoon

One month later The Fraser's were enjoying an extended honeymoon, and Kim was checking her dead-drop e mail when she called out, "Sheridan you better read this!"

**The e mail reads**

**Red riding hood, the crown is putting Grandma on trial, King wants to speak with Gamora!**

**Wizard of Oz**

Sheridan gave Kim a sideways glance saying, "I think I'm offended, Gamora doesn't hold a candled to me"

Giving Sheridan a kiss Kim said, "You are better than Gamora... more sexy!"

Re reading the e mail Kim said in a low thick tone of voice, "It looks as though the U.N. is putting Betty on trial… it also looks like Betty wants you to testify… probably against me"

Pulling Kim into her lap Sheridan said in a chiding tone, "Kimmie… need I remind you about spousal privilege"

Looking into her eyes Sheridan's lips danced over Kim's neck as she said softly, "I can't be compelled to testify against my wife"

"That's not why I married you…" Kim protested, as her willpower started to waver against Sheridan's advances. Not that she was protesting all that hard, Sheridan cradled Kim in her arms as she stood up carrying Kim to the bedroom.

As Sheridan walked up the stairs with Kim in her arms, Sheridan told Kim softly with and undertone of respect, "You rescued my father… put yourself in danger for me"

Taking a few more steps Sheridan told her, "Not only can I never repay that debt… I would never betray you… ever…"

Looking up at Sheridan, Kim was speechless as Sheridan told her, "No one ever did that for me"

As if reading Kim's mind Sheridan said, "My brothers have powers…" Pulling Kim up for a kiss Sheridan reminded her, "You don't…. you could have been killed, you still put your life on the line… for me"

As if an after-thought Sheridan stated in a taut tone of voice, "Twice… go to say princess that halo jump you made was impressive"

Taking a last step forward placing Kim on the bed Sheridan said softly, "I don't know what I did to deserve you… but I'm not letting you go…"

Lying next to Kim, Sheridan molded her body to Kim's nuzzling into her telling Kim, "You feel like home to me"

Kim felt a tear rolling down her cheek as her eyes rounded and her lips puckered, then her jaw dropped slightly. With a light chuckle Sheridan said in a sotto tone, "Will wonders never cease, princess you're speechless"

* * *

Capturing Sheridan's lips with her own Kim said, "After four years alone with you, I thought I knew the depths of your emotions, I was wrong"

Kim smoky and husky voice whispered, "I thought I couldn't love you more than I do"

Looking into Sheridan's eyes Kim asked, "Trust me"

"Always" Sheridan stated softly.

Reaching for one of Sheridan's silk scarves Kim had set aside she quickly made three loops in it with her hands it, pulling two of the loops though the third making a set of homemade handcuffs, she slipped them over Sheridan's wrists, and pulled them tight.

Sheridan raised an eyebrow as Kim's actions as she proceeded to tie the other end of the scarf to the brass bed Kim said in a soft tone "You're going to enjoy this"

Reaching for a second scarf Kim doubled it over and tied the impromptu blindfold round Sheridan's head

_Can I do it…?_ Sheridan thought _can I give up control to Kim!_

Sheridan ley on the bed naked as the day she was born when she felt a sudden coldness against her skin as a Tsss rang in her ears, and she felt the cold sensation of ice being dragged over her skin and down her neck. Her ability to use plasma to warm herself was more of a reflex then a conscious thought and it was taking all Sheridan's will power to not let that reflex take over. She would hurt Kim in the process.

The sensation wasn't painful per say but she was defiantly getting a case of the shivers as Kim's lips danced over the nape of her neck and down the side tracing the line of her carotid artery. In that moment of pleasure Sheriden did something Shego couldn't do, she surrendered not to the hero, but to the women Kim had become.

Sheriden could feel Kim ever so seductively kissing and nibbling her way down her neck in a breathy haggard tone Sheriden asked, "K-Kim… w-what"

In a soft smoky tone Kim said, "I'm seducing my wife"

Sheridan had to bite down on her lip to keep from moaning her body was rapidly approaching sensory overload the combination of heat and cold was driving her out of her mind. As soon as Sheridan adjusted to the cold Kim switched to heat, as soon as she adjusted to heat Kim switched back to cold.

_Kim, where the hell d-,_ Sheriden thought as she let loose with a husky guttural moan from deep within her throat stating "K-i-m-m-e"from

In a soft smoky yet husky tone Kim purred, "Want me to stop?"

Shaking her head no Sheriden though to herself, _God Kim… please no don't stop_

"Want More?" Kim purred in Sheridan's ear.

The only response Kim got was a series of light whimpers the sounded like "No more please" Sheriden was in heaven.

Sheriden felt the ice water trickle down the side of her neck to her shoulder and she let loose with a breathy shutter, she could feel the drip, drip, drip of the water as it fell from the ice cube as they hit her chest.

Slowly Kim let the circled the ice cube round Sheridan's Areola before it came to rest atop her nipple, that's when the cold of the ice was replaced with the warmth of Kim's lips causing Sheriden to gasp "Fuck.. Kimme"

Kim's only response was to smirk and say "Maybe Later" in a sarcastic tone as she bit down rolling the nipple between her teeth. Kim let the ice cube work is magic on Sheriden's other breast.

All Sheriden could do was let a few soft whimpers escape her lips

Sheriden could hear Kim fishing round for another ice cube. Slowly Kim let the ice drip onto Sheriden's belly, with a few more tsss, tss, tss, as steam started to rise. Sheriden could feel the sensation of Kim's lips and tongue as she licked the droplets of water and sweet off her body.

Sheriden's body rose to meet Kim's tongue and lips

The next thing Sheriden knew a large piece of ice was ever so delicately being pushed into her, parting her clitoris folds making Sheriden cut loose with an audible gasp as she muttered "K-Kimme"

Sheriden's back started to arch and her hips began to twitch, half because of the ice between her legs and half because of Kim's lips and tongue as they danced over Sheriden's now plump folds

Sheriden was almost at the breaking point by now, and then she felt Kim's hands spreading her legs wide as Kim stated to lightly kiss then suck on Sheriden's folds. Then Kim started to alternate between sucking and nibbling.

If nothing else Sheriden was an expert escape airiest, hell she could outdo Houdini himself as she nimbly shed her make shift handcuffs. Sheriden hands and fingers interlaced with Kim's soft mane as she held Kim right over her mons veneris giving Kim no choice but to suck away.

Kim started ticking Sheriden's clit from the inside causing Sheriden to arch her back lifting not only herself but Kim off the bed be six inches.

Shifting her position Kim had two fingers inside Sheriden and she placed her thumb over Sheriden's mons veneris, Kim's thumb started moving in a clockwise circular motion and the two fingers inside were moving un the opposite direction.

Kim could feel Sheriden clitoris muscle tighten and contract around her hand but Kim kept going. There was a sudden FFFFFTTTTT as one of Sheriden's arms lifted of the bed taking part of the sheet along for the ride.

* * *

The next morning Sheridan was walking to the bathroom and being watched by Kim. Kim always knew Sheriden was graceful but watching the elegant way her body moves she thought_, she is poetry in motion!_

The next thought that occurred to Kim was, _she is my wife… that will take some getting used to! _

"Enjoying the view?" Sheridan called out her over shoulder in a smoky/sultry tone.

Kim noticed that Sheridan left the door half way open and thought, _Far be it from me to turn down an invitation from my wife_

Kim stepped into the shower only to hear Sheridan say in a chiding tone, "Took you long enough"

"I was hypnotized by your gracefulness" Kim said as the warm water washed over her.

"Nice save Kim" Sheriden said softly.


	4. Operation Phoenix

Betty Director walked out the main entrance &amp; Exit area on the U.N. Building heading out to the streets of New York when her cell phone went off, "Will what is it?""

After a brief pause Betty said, "I see oversight deemed it necessary to file another request for Shego's return"

Stepping into her car Betty switched the phone over to speaker.

After a heavy sigh Betty said matter of factly, "Will… batten down the hatches and have legal in my office when I get back"

"Tell them the charges will be human right violations…" Betty said tersely

Will Du voice was heard to say, "Why do we need legal?"

"Will" Betty said as she poured herself a drink, "My old friend Arch Angel put me on notice…"

* * *

Later that day in the Offices of Betty Director Amandine Nicole Solomon Senor Legal Counsel to Global Justice sat in a chair as Betty Director took her seat.

Looking across the desk a Betty Director, Amandine Nicole Solomon stated solemnly, "Will tells me you need a lawyer!"

"Care to tell me the details…?" Nicole asked matter of factly.

Looking out the window Betty Director stated, "What's your security clearance?"

"Will make sure she has it… Until then I can't even tell you the name of the program…" Betty said in a curt tone.

* * *

30 minutes later Amandine Nicole Solomon came back into the room; Will Du told Dr. Director curtly, "She has been given the appropriate clearances mam…"

Betty threw a Global Justice personnel file on the desk telling Nicole sharply, "Read it"

Nicole read the name on the file "Sheridan Goodman", then she looked at the ID photo and went slack jawed stating in a soft singsong tone, "The entire time Shego was on the worlds ten most wanted list-"

She was cut off by Betty telling her, "She was an undercover agent for us!"

Betty Director's thoughts drifted back to four years ago as she told Nicole matter of factly, "Four years ago I was doing some shopping when I saw a "Red X" on a lamp post… it was an emergency contact only to be used if your cover was blown"

"From what I know" Nicole said, "She found evidence of Mr. Hench supporting terrorism"

Betty threw a second file on the desk telling Nicole sharply, "Read it"

The front cover of the file said "Operation Phoenix"

The file outlined a plan to use Sheridan Goodman's AKA Shego's DNA to create super soldier

Nicole started to scan the file looking up at Betty and commenting , "The plan was conceived by Jack Hench" Reading further Nicole commented in a sarcastic tone, "This reads like the plot of Captain America"

"Yes" Betty replied just as sarcastically , "Where do you think he got the idea"

"Then why did we even consider this?" Nicole asked in a shrill tone.

"Over-site in its infinite wisdom saw the possibilities" Betty said in a low matter of fact tone of voice after a short pause she stated, "They wanted to see if Shego's strength and healing ability could be transferred!"

* * *

Several hours later having read both files in depth cover to cover Nicole said in a tired breathy voice, "Your best bet is to get Sheridan Goodman to testify against Kim… otherwise get ready to face the world court and The Hague …"

Looking directly at Betty Director Nicole said coldly, "Personally I don't see Mrs. Goodman wanting to do anything for you, given the way you've treated her!"

Dr. Director shot her a glance that said, "Tell me something I don't know"

"The world court takes human rights violations very seriously" Looking at her boss Nicole said, "If your lucky you and anyone else who knows will be allowed to resign quietly"

"If were not" Will asked

"Ever heard of Rudolf Hess" Nicole stated, "He died in Spandau Prison"

"More like he was allowed to die" Betty Director Muttered in a curt tone"

"My point" Nicole stated in a chiding tone "Is that one day he was walking free as a bird... the next day he disappeared off the face of the planet... the next time you heard from him was when they announced his death"

Giving Will Du a pointed sideways glance Nicole told him, "That's what will happen to you two, this organization will be disbanded and folded back into the rank and file troops"

"In other words" Betty said "Were screwed"

"That's an understatement" Nicole replied.

Taking a breath Betty Director stated, "Sanitizing the file isn't an option... Before Kim went off the grid she copied the file, as insurance"

That was news to the two junior agents"

"Your royally screwed" Nicole commented.

* * *

Back in Corsica, Kim &amp; Sheridan were making arrangements to head stateside when Kim grumbled, "I know it was my idea to fake our deaths"

Pinching the bridge of her nose Kim said, "It makes travel arrangements impossible"

"Kim" Sheridan stated softly placing her hands over her shoulders, "We protect each other remember, besides theirs always Sting"

Capturing Kim's lips in her own Sheridan stated softly, "If you call him… I want to fly the lady"

"Sheridan" Kim said softly, "That's not up to me"

Logging into her dead drop e mail Kim started typing

String

Meet us in Corsica 00:00 our time in 24!

Coordinates to follow

K

"Smart move Kim, GJ Over-site knows about your connection to him…" Sheridan stated softly.

Kim looked at Sheridan asking pointedly, "Who or what is Over-site"

"Over-site is a group of ten to twelve people within Global Justice; they are the one who truly run the organization…" Sheridan spat, "It was founded by a man named Sheldon Director"

It took Kim a minute to recognize the name as she said, "Gemini?"


	5. You can never go home again or can you 5

Later that night in the center of the field of the Stade Armand-Cesari a black helicopter with a gray underbelly lands, from the shadows both Kim and Sheridan observe Stringfellow Hawke exit with an MP5 machine gun in hand. Both Kim and Sheridan made a dash for AirWolf. As Hawke prepped the helicopter take off, both ladies put on their flight suits and helmets Hawke told them, "Caitlin and I named our twin girls after you two…"

That comment got Sheridan's attention not to mention Kim's, Kim was about to say something when Sheridan put her hand over Kim's mouth silencing her, and stated in a semi-broken tone of voice, "That's one of the best compliments I've ever gotten."

Hawke noticed the ring on Kim's finger and asked, "Who is the lucky guy?"

Chuckling Sheridan stated in a semi-breathy tone, "That would be me!"

* * *

AirWolf crossed over the Tabernas Desert in Spain, the helicopters shook as rear rotor blades were hit by an FIM-92 Stinger missile and had to land for repairs.

Hawke realized, _that was a ground to air missile._

Over comms Hawke stated, "When we land stay alert, that was a ground to air"

Using a type of silent communication honed over years of fighting shoulder to shoulder both Kim and Sheridan shared a look that said, "So it begins"

* * *

45 minutes later Hawke had removed both tail rotors and was grumbling in a low rough tone of voice, "This is going to take two days to fix…"

In a gruff annoyed tone of voice Sheridan said, "Give me one of the rotor blades…"

Looking at Kim, Hawke had this what is she going to do look on her face, Kim just looked at his old friend and stated in a honeyed tone of voice, "My wife is more than just a pretty face!"

Sheridan took while the rotor blades between her hands and in a matter of moments the blade itself was white-hot telling Hawke, "Get ready"

Hawke took the roter blade between a set of tongs and started hammering out the inconsistencies in the blade itself. Hawke examined his work he realized something as he thought to himself, the temper of the metal is better than when they were first put on!

"I used my Plasma to heat the blades" Sheridan said softly, "Mr. Hawke don't tell anyone what you saw me do"

Hawke was brought back into the moment as Sheridan handed him the second rotor blade . The fix itself would have taken days and thanks to Sheridan it only was three hours later, and Hawke was re affixing the blades to AirWolf as Sheridan said with a venomous undertone, "I mean it Hawke"

* * *

Moments later Hawke flew backwards hitting the ground with a thud, Kim makes a mad dash to his location giving him a quick medical examination she discovered evidence of a bullet from a high-powered rifle in his left shoulder, stating in a grim tone of voice, "No flying for you…"

Looking at her wife Sheridan, Kim asked, "Can you cauterize it?"

Sheridan gave Kim and incredulous look stating sarcastically, "That's a rhetorical question… Right Kim?"

Watching Sheridan, Kim took a breath said in a breathy exasperated tone, "It's a good thing theirs reserve pilot!"

In a gravelly pained voice Hawke asked sarcastically, "Who would that be?"

"Me!" Sheridan said in a curt tone, turning her attention back to the gaping bullet wound she said in a silvery tone, "This is going to hurt…" Giving Kim a sideways glance she stared firmly, "Kim distract him"

Sheridan mouthed the words kiss him.

As Kim gave Hawke a full on kiss letting her lips linger as Sheridan placed both hands on the through on through bullet wound in Hawke's left shoulder

Grimacing through the kiss, Hawke could feel the burning as the scent of burning flesh wafted past his nose as Sheridan statied in a soft tone, "All done… however once we get stateside have someone look at it properly…"

"With a soft voice Kim said, "When Kate finds the lipstick stain, tell her it was anesthetic..."

Sheridan familiarized herself with Air-Wolf's controls stating confidently, "Ready for takeoff!"

* * *

Three hours later somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean from Command and Control Hawke stated in an orotund tone, "Three MiG-35's inbound." Quirking his brow Hawke stated, "I didn't know Russia had stealth tech!"

From the copilots seat Kim gave her wife a look that asked "How bad" Kim could only see Sheridan's eyes but they told her everything she needed to know "Its worse then you think. In a hard cold voice Kim stated, "They don't String!"

"How do I turn on targeting systems?" Sheridan asked in a flat tone.

"On the right side of your helmet you find a button, tap it once!" Hawke told her calmly, stating, "The targeting visor will drop down."

Looking at her Kim asked, "Sheridan…" Kim asked softly, "Who are we up against?"

"GJ black ops, you name it they can fly it... It looks at though they have a shoot on sight order" Sheridan stated coldly.

"Missiles inbound…" Hawke stated in a raised tone of voice, Sheridan did a quick barrel roll avoiding the first of the AIM-9X sidewinders, then hit the button for the rocket launchers. as she did a quick turn Sheridan quipped, "I get the feeling they don't like me…"

Hawke ejected chaff in order to confuse the Missiles IR systems, Sheridan stated, "Get me a fix on those MiG' 35s"

Thankfully the Sidewinders went after the chaff giving the trio time to get a fix on the jets.

"Got them..." Hawke stated in a flat tone of voice as Sheridan launched three missiles.

Two of them hit there marks and two fireballs went into the Atlantic Ocean but the third missed, as AirWolf closed on the third remaining MiG-35'. Sheridan realized _too close for missiles!_

Switching to chain guns she went in for the kill firing at the center mass of the jet itself. Kim watched as the last of the jets burst into a ball of flames.

Returning to their original course Sheridan set the weapons systems to passive as she hit turbo boost.

* * *

Roughly eight hours later Air-Wolf landed on the roof of The Hague.

Inclined her head at Air-Wolf, and giving Stringfellow Hawke a wink Sheridan stated in a honeyed tone, "It's a good thing I gave up being a cat burglar, I would defiantly steal your lady."


End file.
